Ash X Delia: Ash to Delia's rescue
by Poke456
Summary: After Serena's Pokémon Showcase was over Ash received a call from his mother who came to Kalos to ask Ash her son to be her boyfriend to get Professor Oak off her back!
On the night Serena won her last rookie key to enter the Master Class of the Pokémon Showcase, Ash received a distressed signal from someone in town urging him to come alone in her hotel room 230. Ash headed on over to the hotel with no one else following him. Ash then soon found himself in the room and found out it was his mother Delia that made the call! Ash says, "Mom!" Delia says, "Oh hi sweetie!" Ash says, "You were the one who called me why?" Delia got up and hugged her son and said, "To ask you an important favor!" Ash says, "So what is it?" Delia and Ash sat down on her bed and she said, "It's a long story!" Ash says, "Come on mom what happened?" Delia says, "It all started back at Professor Oak's party!" Delia flashback to Professor Oak's party in Pallet Town Tracey says, "To Professor Oak!" Everyone says, "To here!" Delia drank her drink and after a few hours later she woke up in Professor Oak's room freaking out. Ash says, "You had sex with Professor Oak?" Delia says, "I was drunk the whole night was a blur then suddenly he kept calling me everyday and every night I got so tired of it! So one night I had to get it off my chest!" Flashback to Delia and Professor Oak's call with her saying, "Listen to me Professor it's never going to happen between us!" Professor Oak saying, "Oh yeah then why did you had sex with me?" Delia says, "It was a drunken mistake!" Professor Oak says, "Or maybe you can't get enough of me come on and stop goofing around be with me it's not like your dating anyone else!" Delia says, "Actually yes I am!" Professor Oak says, "Really who?" Delia says, "Ash!" Flashback off for a second Ash says, "Me!" Flashback back to the call and Professor Oak laughs and says, "Oh please Ash is your son you two aren't into each other!" Delia says, "That's because he and I were too scared to tell you ever since he became a Pokémon trainer he and I have been doing it behind his friends back I'm in love with him and he's in love with me and I'll prove it!" Delia hung up the phone flashback over and Ash says, "You told him that we're lovers?" Delia says, "I didn't had a choice he wouldn't leave me alone that's why I came to you Ashy!" Ash says, "So let me get this straight you want me to pretend that I'm in love with you?" Delia says, "This romance is only temporaily so come on Ash what do you say?" Ash says, "All right!" Delia got up and said, "Oh thank you sweetie come on we better prepare ourselves!" Ash and Delia had a romantic dinner together to prove Ash's commitment. Ash told his mother all about his journey and she felt so happy for him. He then said, "Uh mom is something wrong?" Delia blushed and says, "Oh nothing sweetie!" Ash says, "Wow you're taking this commitment seriously!" Delia blushed and said, "Well maybe you should too remember we have to act like a real couple!" Ash says, "Oh yeah right!" Delia says, "Here maybe this will help!" Delia took out a radio and started playing slow music asking Ash to dance and he said yes. Delia then grabbed Ash's hand and the back of his neck while Ash grabbed his mother's other hand and her hip then they started to dance. While the music kept on continuing Ash began to see his mother as a completely different person and accidentally grabbed her cute ass! Ash says, "Uh sorry mom!" Delia says, "It's okay it just means you're playing your part!" Delia then turned off the music and hung the video camera right a few inches away from the bed. Delia says, "There that should do it now are you sure you wanna go through with this?!" Ash says, "Mom we're family we stand by each other no matter what!" Delia blushed and said, "Aw thank you sweetie!" Ash blushed and said, "Well let's do this!" Delia turned on the video camera and said, "Ready to do this sweetie?" Ash says, "I sure am mom!" Delia shushed Ash and said, "Call me Delia now sweetie we can cut the whole mother and son thing and start being a real couple!" Ash says, "All right Delia my sweet angel!" Ash and Delia grabbed each other and puckered their lips and started to kiss each other. The kiss lasted for an hour after the kiss Ash says, "Wow amazing!" Delia says, "Yep just like how we always do it now come on let's get you outta those clothes!" Delia undressed Ash making him completely naked and then Ash did the same thing to her leaving his mother totally nude! Delia then lay down on her bed and Ash sat right on top of her! Delia says, "Are you ready Ashy?" Delia says, "Bring it on Delia!" Ash then lade on Delia and kissed her on the lips for a few seconds then he then started kissing her neck, sucking on her bresses and her feet making Delia extremely horny! Delia's pee exploded into Ash's mouth and he said, "Yummy!" Delia says, "Ah! Now it's my turn!" Delia then flipped her son over and tickled his penis with her mouth then began sucking on Ash's toes one at a time! Ash got so horny that his pee was ready but she flipped him over and launched onto her feet and her vagina! Delia says, "That's it Ashy let my feet have it!" Ash then sucked on his mother's feet turning her on even more as Ash's pee dipped into Delia's vagina the sex was over and Ash landed on top of Delia with the both of them knocked out into each other's arms! A few hours later Delia checked the footage and she got it all and she has Ash to thank for it!" Delia says, "Oh thank you very much sweetie now Professor Oak will have to leave me alone!" Ash says, "Yeah so I guess we're going back to being mother and son?" Delia sweated and said, "Uh I suppose!" Ash sweated and said, "Yeah!" Ash and Delia kissed each other on the lips for a few seconds and they both blushed and said, "Oh my god!" Ash and Delia continue their kiss confirming that they're in love with each other. The next morning Delia was heading out but Ash says, "So uh does this mean.." Delia says, "That we're no longer mother and son we're a couple now?" Ash says, "Yes!" Delia says, "Why do you want it?" Ash says, "Yes I do!" Ash kissed his mother on the lips one more time this time with more feeling! The kiss was off and Delia says, "Good because I want this to happen too!" So Ash and Delia left each other as Delia heads off to Pallet Town to kick Professor Oak outta her life and prepare for her and Ash's relationship together! While Ash heads on out to the Master Class of the Pokémon Showcase to see Serena perform but no matter what he knows that his mother is his one true love!


End file.
